paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos .50 cal
|unlock = 65 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |type = Bolt-action |max_ammo = 15 |rate_of_fire = 40 |reload_time = 3.96 / 5.23 seconds |damage = 2880 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 0 |concealment = 1 |threat = 185 |achievements = 3 }}The Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Sniper Pack DLC, along with the Rattlesnake and R93 sniper rifles. Overview The Thanatos .50 cal is an extreme-damage sniper rifle, with almost 3000 base damage per shot – the second highest damage per round in the game by a factor of ten, being passed only by the HRL-7. However, one can carry only rounds total ( with Fully Loaded), the number of shots recieved from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.6, and the reload speed and fire rate are both low. The Thanatos is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, as it only takes two body shots. All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responder. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their .50 cal ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill bulldozers in two solid body hits (three on Death Wish) * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Is the second most concealable sniper rifle in the game * Mods require completion of specific (though fairly easy) achievements to unlock, rather than getting lucky in the RNG-based Card system Cons: * Very limited magazine capacity and extremely low reserve ammo ** Sustained use is difficult without the use of ammo bags * While possible to conceal using mods, concealment is still not high enough for pure stealth runs * Very low rate of fire * Very slow reload, though this can be remedied by certain skills (see below). * All stats apart from accuracy and damage suffer horribly, making it impractical as a sustained-use primary. Tips * Equipping mods specifically for high concealment is not recommended as the maximum concealment for the Thanatos is only 12. * The concealment listing for weapon mods do not show properly for this weapon. Almost all additional mods that do not add concealment will reduce it, despite not showing a negative concealment rating. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Thanatos's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * Purchasing Kilmer skill is recommendable as the amount of time spent reloading is reduced by the reload speed increase, thus making the player less vulnerable to enemy fire and allowing him to retaliate sooner. * Bring a high total ammo SMG or powerful pistol and save the Thanatos for Bulldozers. Doing this will save Thanatos ammo. * With such a small reserve ammo pool, one should try to save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat and/or a Taser keeping a teammate helpless when no other help is available. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Ammo pickups refill less than one round each, so the use of ammo bags is practically required to refill this weapon's stock. * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Suppressed Barrel increases the damage from 2880 to 3120; with aced Berserker and aced Overkill, the suppressed Thanatos 50 cal's damage can reach over 10920. This, compounded with the effects of Underdog the damage value per shot can attain a monstrous rating of 12558 points. ** This means that the Thanatos .50 cal is capable of killing a fully armored Skulldozer with a single shot, provided the above conditions are met. Even the Halloween-exclusive Headless Titandozer from Hell could not survive an aforementioned shot, though since the player will have to be in bleedout mode while surrounded by 3 or more enemies for this to effectively work (and even then it only has a chance of happening), attempting this without proper planning is not recommended. *** Trying to pull off this feat on the Headless Titandozers is even more suicidal, as it requires the player to aim directly at one, which would invoke his wrath and, seeing how their KSP machine guns can crush the player into total incapacitation in very short order, one would have to be either very lucky or very skilled to even fire a single shot. **** Players with Swan Song Aced, have a better chance, and more breathing room, to safely pull off this trick shot than those who don't have the skill. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 }} Trivia * The Thanatos .50 cal is based on the Barrett M95 bolt action Anti-Matériel rifle. The real-life M95 rifle is very heavy, the rifle alone weighs 23.5 lbs (10.7 kg) unloaded. Even though it's heavier than the LMGs, it doesn't slow player movement in-game as the LMGs do. * The Thanatos .50 cal's in-game operation of the weapon incredibly hazardous as the rifle it was based on, the Barrett M95, was not designed to be fired from the shoulder (hence the bipods) without the proper enhancements to reduce muzzle climb. The proper handling of the Barrett M95 would include the user lying flat on their stomach with the rifle's bipods fully deployed and shots would be fired from that position. ** The kickback of the weapon is also greatly downplayed in the game, as the recoil force of an M95 of this configuration would be wild enough to damage the back, arm and shoulder of the user when fired from an upright position. * The Thanatos .50 cal with its Suppressed Barrel is featured on the image for the '''Didn't See That Coming, Didn't You '''achievement. It strangely lacks a scope or sight of any kind in the same picture. *The Thanatos .50 cal has the highest damage per shot of all weapons in PAYDAY 2, excluding the HRL-7. *In mythology, Thanatos was the Greek god and embodiment of death. This is somewhat reflected in the Thanatos .50's huge damage that is capable of ending a life swiftly and effectively. *The Thanatos .50 is the only sniper rifle not to possess a frame/body mod. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. **The sight has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") and to videogaming in general, as a "camper" is a person that stays in one vantage point for a long period of time without or barely moving, most commonly with a sniper rifle in hand to pick off oncoming hostiles with relative ease and safety. * The Thanatos has the best possible accuracy of the snipers at 38 with mods. * Despite modding the Thanatos with the Tank Buster Barrel, the Military Laser Module, the Pro Grip/Rubber Grip and any sights, its accuracy and stability are only raised by (should be 20) and (should be 9), respectively. Achievements meters using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Tank Buster Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} headshot kills on Cloakers using only the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle. Completing this achievement will unlock the Suppressed Barrel for the Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle.}} Gallery Thanatos-stock.jpg|Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (unmodified). Thanatos-TankBuster-MilLsr-RubberGrip-TheiaScope.jpg|Modded Thanatos .50 cal sniper rifle (Tank Buster barrel, Military Laser Module, Rubber Grip, Theia Magnified Scope). Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)